monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2
''Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 ''is the thirty-second compilation album and the second Monstercat Uncaged album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The tentative date of release is August 25, 2017. Tracklist | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} EP's & Artists EP's * Discovery is featured on Orbiter's Orbiter EP. * Lay Low & Circus are featured on Conro's Connecting the Dots EP *Fragments is featured on Droptek's Fragments EP Featured Artists * Anevo | Last release - UV1 * Conro | Last release - UV1 * Crystal Skies | New Artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Darren Styles | Last release - UV1 * Dion Timmer | Last release - 030 * Direct | Last Release - UV1 * Dirty Audio | Last release - 030 * Dirtyphonics | Last release - UV1 * Dougal | New Artist (as for the first single released on the label) * DROELOE | Last release - 029 * Droptek | Last Release - 028 * Duumu | Last release - UV1 * Gammer | Last Release - 030 * Glacier | Last release - UV1 * Grabbitz | Last release - 028 * Grant | Last release - UV1 * Kayzo | Last release - UV1 * KOVEN | Last release - 029 * KUURO | Last release - UV1 * Mindsight | New artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Myrne | Last release - UV1 * Orbiter | Last release - UV1 * Pegboard Nerds | Last release - UV1 * Popeska | Last release - 013 Era but New artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Rameses B | Last release - 030 * Reach | Last release - UV1 * RIOT | Last release - UV1 Era but New artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Savoy | Last release - 025 * Slander | New artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Slips & Slurs | Last release - UV1 * Spyker | New artist (as for the first single released on the label) * Stonebank | Last release - UV1 * Tut Tut Child | Last release - 026 * Vicetone | Last release - 028 Vocalists * AU8UST | Debuting * Beckii Power | Debuting * Beth Cole | Debuting * Brenna Myers | Debuting * David Benjamin | Debuting * Elizaveta | Last Appearance - 017 * Emelie Cyréus | Debuting * Emily Hendrix | Debuting * Eric Leva | Debuting * Jessi Mason | Last Appearance - 030 * MC Mota | Debuting * Nevve | Debuting * Tima Dee | Debuting Artists with Double Singles * Conro (3 singles) * Gammer (2 singles) * Grant (2 singles) * Reach (2 singles) * RIOT (2 singles) * KUURO (2 Singles) Trivia * This may be the first time since Monstercat 024 - Vanguard a remix has been put on the album. Since there's a final release before the Uncaged Vol. 2 collab, Gareth Emery tweeted out that there is a 'Saving Light' remix package on Friday. Since the Soltan remix is a free release, it's not considered being put onto the album, which could only mean that the 'Saving Light' remix package (also a featured remix from the package) will be put onto the Uncaged Vol. 2 album.